


Holding You In My Arms (The Greatest Feeling)

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Series: Malec Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode s02e06, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: While watching a movie with Magnus, Alec realizes that holding Magnus in his arms is the best feeling ever.





	Holding You In My Arms (The Greatest Feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for anonymous, who requested: Malec's first time cuddling. I hope you like it!!

Magnus and Alec had just sat down on Magnus’s couch, and were watching the movie, “The Nightmare Before Christmas.” Apparently this was one of Magnus’s favorite Halloween movies, and he wanted to show it to Alec as well.

It had been about three days since their first date at the Hunter’s Moon, and honestly? Alec was floating on cloud nine. Never in a million years did he think that he would ever find himself in a relationship; much less a relationship with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Earlier that afternoon, Magnus had texted Alec asking him to come over, and Alec eagerly agreed, rushing over as fast as he could. That’s how the ended up in their current position.

They were curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in between them. Alec felt like they were too far apart, despite the fact the the only thing separating them from getting any closer to each other was this bowl of popcorn. _This was technically a date, right?_ Alec thought to himself. _Don’t couples normally put their arms around each other when they have movie dates?_ Him and Magnus had never put their arms around each other like this before, and Alec wasn’t sure how Magnus would react to him just putting his arm around him.

Alec thought that now was as good a time as ever; Magnus was absorbed by the movie, and wouldn't be able to see Alec being a nervous wreck.

“Is- is it okay if I move the bowl?” He asked Magnus.

Magnus turned his head to look at Alec. “Of course!” He exclaimed, smiling with a bit of laughter in his eyes.

Alec picked up the bowl, and placed in on the coffee table that their legs were currently resting on. Hesitantly, he scooted over on the couch, moving so he was closer to Magnus.

Magnus giggled softly. “Are you trying to make a move on me, Alexander?” He asked suggestively, though with humor laced through his voice.

“N- no. I-”

Magnus elbowed him lightly in the side. “Oh, I’m just messing with you, Alec.”

After a few more minutes of them just sitting close together, almost no space between them now, Alec mustered up the courage to put his arm around Magnus’s shoulders, pulling him tightly against his side. Much to Alec’s surprise, Magnus sighed softly, and leaned into the embrace, nuzzling his head into the crook of Alec neck. Taking it a step further, Alec pressed a kiss to the top of Magnus’s head. Magnus hummed contentedly in response, pressing a kiss to the side of Alec’s neck; so feather soft, it felt like just a brush of lips against skin.

Magnus decided to take it a bit further, wrapping his own arms around Alec’s torso, hugging him tightly. Alec took his hand that wasn't wrapped around Magnus, and used it to rub up and down Magnus’s arm.

“I never thought you’d be such a great cuddler, Alexander. You’re the most cuddliest person I’ve been with in over a century.” Alec just laughed in response, pressing another kiss to Magnus’s head.

Alec didn’t know why he was so nervous before. This was the greatest feeling ever; holding the person you care so much about, and who you trust, in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or on Tumblr or Twitter.
> 
> Tumblr: @malecbane-wood (ghostly-malec), or you can check out my fanfiction blog called @gracietheshadowwriter.
> 
> Twitter: @gracie_reader0
> 
> Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!!


End file.
